


Punishment Game

by kuroko_seijuuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Masochist!Midorima, Takao pretending to be a Sadist, is that even a tag?, is this even?, smut?, will add more tags after updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroko_seijuuro/pseuds/kuroko_seijuuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I win. Now you have to obey my orders for a week."<br/>A punishment game that was started by boredom led into something that Takao didn't expect.</p>
<p>Note: Hiatus due to college. Will be back soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry hahaha. Second, I really don't know what happened, it just kinda went to my mind and that's it. Third, I really don't know if there are grammar errors so... Fourth, this is really my first smut (should I really consider this as such?) so haha please be kind TT___TT Fifth, this will be my first multichaptered fic. And sixth, I hope you like it~!:)

"I'm bored... Shin-chan! Is there anything in your house that we can do?"

"In the first place, why are you even here?"

Due to the long holiday, Takao ended up going to Midorima’s house everyday.

"No reason... I'm just bored at my house..." Takao replied.

"Then don't drag me into it!" Midorima complained.

"I know! Let's play a game!" Takao excitedly shouted.

"Declined!" Midorima immediately answered.

"Okay, here's the rule!" Takao ignored Midorima’s negation to his idea.

"Would you please listen to me?!" Midorima protested.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors, three sets, loser has to obey all of the winners commands for one week." Takao still ignored his protests.

"O-oi!" He tried to have Takao’s attention.

"Well here goes the first round! One, two---" Takao enthusiastically said.

"A-ah wait!" Midorima panicked and randomly chose what should he use.

"Ha! I win! Rock beats scissors!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima frowned a bit. "That's because I wasn't ready!" Midorima explained.

"Here's the second round! One, two---" Not waiting for Midorima, Takao chose what he should use.

"W-wait!" Again, he randomly chose what he would use. "I win again~! Scissors beats paper!"

"I told you to wait! Ugh, this time for sure!" Midorima got serious in this one.

"Then... One, two---"

\----

"I win. Now you have to obey my orders for a week." Takao said like an evil mastermind.

Suddenly, an idea just popped up on Takao’s mind.

"For a week, you will follow my orders, Shi----n-chan, or should I say..." Takao leaned closer and whispered unto his ear. "Shintaro..." after he said those words, he licked the outer part of his ear.

"Uwaaah!" Midorima crawled backwards with a blush on his face.

"Tsk... Oha Asa says that Cancers are ranked 11th today... I didn't imagine that it'll lead me to this... Even though I have my lucky item..." his words are hinted with a bit of depression but his face stilll shows a faint blush.

"Then, my first command will be... Let me stay for the night!"

"Wha--- Decli---" Takao interrupted Midorima's words. "I repeat, you must follow all of the winner's commands." Midorima surrendered. "There's an extra futon over there." Midorima pointed at the small closet.

"No... I'll be sleeping beside you..." Takao smirked.

"Then I'll be sleeping on the floor." He immediately said. "No..." Takao pulled his shirt. "You'll be sleeping beside me in this bed. That's an order."

"...Fine." Midorima resigned himself and let himself go with the flow.

\----

“ _My plan is for one week, I'll tease him until he can't take it anymore. Maybe I should include seducing? Or should I even pretend to be a sadist? This is going to be interesting._ ” Takao plotted in his mind.

\----

"Takao, should I switch off the lights?" Midorima inquired.

"Sure... And, second command, it's not Takao, it's Takao-sama." Takao said.

"..." He remained silent. Takao stood up from the bed, nearing him until he whispered onto his ear again. "Say it..." He blushed again. "Ta... Ta... Takao... sama..." He blushed even harder. "Huh? I didn’t hear you.” Takao mockingly said. “Takao-sama…” Midorima said it in a louder voice. “Heh... Good boy." Takao went back and sat on the bed while Midorima is still standing there, blushing, and panting.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" He didn't answer. Still panting, he mumbled a few words. "Haa... Ta... Takao-sama... Please... command me more..."

“E-Eh?” Takao said in confusion “ _Did I flip a switch?_ ” That's what ran into Takao’s mind, but he shook it off. Maybe he's just acting... “Well, he's good at acting. But, I'm not going to lose.”

"Oi! Shintaro! Kneel here!" Takao commanded him. Midorima immediately complied with his command and kneeled in front of Takao. “I'll make him stop his charade.” Takao placed his foot on his dick. Midorima moaned. "Ahhh!! Takao-sama... More! Ahhh!!!" One thing came up on Takao’s mind.

 “ _Oh shit! A switch has been flipped! There's no going back._ ”

Takao pressed his foot harder. His moans became louder. "Aaaah!! Takao-sama! More!" Takao pressed even more. "Aaah!!! Takao-sama! I'm... I'm coming! Aaah!" he screamed as he released his cum, soaking his underwear.

"Ah~~ ah... You came when your dick is only pressed on... I even didn't command you to come. Then... As a punishment..." Takao seductively said.

"Suck my dick." Takao commanded him. Midorima complied and took out Takao’s dick from his pants and underwear and started sucking it. Takao started panting from the pleasure of Midorima sucking his dick. He can feel his tongue licking the precum that escapes.

"Haa... Shintaro... You're surprisingy good at this..."

"..." He continued to suck, ignoring Takao’s comment.

"I'm getting near. I want you to drink all of it." Takao commanded him again. He nodded as a sign of approval.

"I... I'm coming!" Takao released his cum, some escaping from Midorima’s mouth. Takao felt him swallow the cum that is in his mouth. He pulled Midorima close and licked the cum the escaped from his mouth and kissed him, tasting his own cum in the process...

"Ta... Takao-sama..." he panted.

"Good boy..." Takao kissed him again, "As a reward, you'll have my dick inside you." Takao turned Midorima around and pushed him on the floor, removing his pants and his soaked underwear, and immediately pushed his dick into Midorima’s entrance.

"Aah! Takao-sama! Deeper! More!! Aaah!!!" Midorima cried in pure pleasure. Takao complied and pushed deeper.

Takao carried Midorima so he is sitting on his lap, his back facing Takao, while his dick is still inside him, making his dick go even further. Takao held his hips and spread them apart.

"Hyaaa!!! Takao-sama!!! More! I want more!" Midorima pleaded. "Sure then, oh I swear if you could get pregnant right now..." Takao was overcame by pleasure...

"Hyaaa!!! Please!!! I want to get pregnant with your sperm! Hyaaa!!! I want to have your babies" He cried even louder. “ _It's a good thing his family is gone for two weeks so I could fuck him senseless._ ” Takao thought to himself "Sadly, Shintaro, you cannot get pregnant..." Takao said with a dismayed tone and pulled him for a kiss. Takao started pumping Midorima’s rock hard dick. After a few pumps, Takao felt his walls contract as Midorima came even more than he came earlier. Feeling the tightness, Takao also started to feel his release. "Shintaro, I'm coming!" Takao felt his cum started to flow out of Midorima’s hole. Takao pulled him for another kiss, his dick still releasing inside of him.

"Takao... sama... More..." He still pleads for more. "No more... You shall wait for tomorrow." Takao carried him and stood up, his dick still inside of him, reached for his bag and pulled a buttplug. He held the base of his cock and slowly applied pressure so that the remaining cum can flow out. Takao pulled out slowly and immediately inserted the buttplug into Midorima’s hole. He moaned from the sudden insertion of the buttplug. Takao started licking his cum on his chest, swallowing a bit of it, and taking the rest to his mouth, letting their essences mix together.

"Takao... sama... I... love you... AAAAH!" He whispered until he felt a vibration from his hole.

"Hey, Shintaro, tell me, do you want more?" Takao asked him. "M... More!" he exclaimed. Takao set the buttplug's, which acts also as a vibrator, dial to the maximum level and slowly carried him to the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Shintaro. We'll continue tomorrow..." and with that, Takao closed his eyes, leaving the vibrating buttplug on the maximum level on his hole.


	2. Day 2: Morning Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the delay... by a month because university stuff came in, registration for subjects in the second semester, the finals. Second, I really can't believe that I did this chapter and survived ahaha! This is the shortest chapter so far... Third, I hope you enjoy!

Takao felt someone moving beside him, as if he's squirming. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Midorima, who is awake before him, slightly shaking because of the vibrating buttplug still inside him. Takao remembered his plan last night and immediately got into character.

"Hmm... Doing well, I see..." Midorima looked at him, panting. "Ta---AAH! Ta... Takao... sama... Please... Remove... It..." he pleaded.

"Are you commanding me, Shintaro?" Midorima's eyes teared up. "I didn't... intend to ... Please... Forgive me... Taka... o... sama..." Takao smirked, stood up and got dressed. "Then, as your punishment... You'll cook breakfast."

\-----

"You're calling "THIS" breakfast!? He complained.  "Something this simple and you can't do it right!?" Takao added. "Please... forgive me... Takao-sama, but I---" he tried to explain but Takao interrupted him. "Are you complaining?" Takao asked him with a slightly mad tone. "No... Please forgive... me." he answered. He remained silent until Takao gave up and let out a sigh.

"Fine! I'll teach you to cook." another idea just popped up.

“Though I've got to admit, He looks good wearing only that frilly apron...” Takao thought.

"So... You can't even cook scrambled egg well? Take the egg, beat it, oh, and it's best if you add milk... But it seems we don’t have milk… Ah, I know." Takao smirked and slowly slid his hand under Midorima’s apron onto his rock hard dick.

"Hyaaa! Takao-sama!" Takao started pumping Midorima’s dick wildly, precum already flowing out from the tip.

"Takao-sama! I'm... I'm coming!!! Hyaaaa!" Midorima exclaimed as Takao pointed his dick to the bowl with the beaten egg, releasing onto the bowl. "You surprisingly released a lot of cum..." Takao whispered and licked his ear, making him moan. Takao started beating the egg.

"Ah... I started want to eat a creamy soup..." Takao got the saucepan out and started to prepare the soup. "Hmmm... I think something is missing..." He looked at Midorima and commanded him. "Shintaro, lie down on you back at the top of the table."

Knowing that he couldn't refuse, he lied on his above the table. "Raise your legs apart." After he followed, Takao immediately removed the buttplug from his entrance and his cum from last night's session started to flow out. Takao inserted his finger to scoop out his essence from Midorima. When Takao finished getting his cum from him, Takao asked him to sit down on the table and started pumping him again. "HYAAAA!!! TAKAO-SAMA!!!" He came again, this time, his cum mixing with Takao’s on the saucepan. Takao placed the other ingredients in the saucepan and placed it on the stove to cook. While he was cooking the soup, Takao cooked the egg and set it on the table.

\-----

"The soup is now cooked. Set it on the table." Takao commanded him. He placed two soup bowls and placed a generous amount of the soup.

"It seems you have been cooperative, then I shall give you a reward." He said.

"As your reward, I'll feed you." Takao placed a slice of the egg in his mouth, chewed it a bit, and kissed Midorima, letting the food transfer from his to Midorima’s mouth. When the egg is completely transferred, Takao looked at him, his mouth still slightly open, blushing. Takao took some soup to his mouth but didn't swallow it. Takao kissed Shin-chan again and let the soup flow from his mouth to Midorima’s. "Hmm... It's really delicious when I can taste your essence in it, Shintaro." Takao licked his lips. "I want more."

Takao dragged him to the other side of the table and pushed him so that he lies on his back. Takao immediately took Midorima’s dick to his mouth and started sucking.

“T-Takao… sama!” Midorima shouted as Takao’s head bobbed up and down. He could already feel his orgasm coming. “T-Takao… sama! N-No… more… I—“ He wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say when he released inside Takao’s mouth.

Takao licked some of the cum that escaped from his mouth and smirked. He took his own dick out of his pants and rammed it into Midorima’s hole. Midorima screamed as is prostate was hit by Takao’s dick. Takao slid out of Midorima’s hole and rapidly thrusted inside Midorima, hitting his prostate every thrust.

“T-Takao-sama! More! Yaaah!” Midorima said, placing both hand on Takao’s back. “A-ah! Takao-sama!” Midorima shouted as he came again. His insides tightened around Takao, making Takao come inside him. Takao collapsed on top of Midorima, panting hard.

“Good boy, Shintaro. Open your mouth.” Takao commanded him. Midorima followed and Takao kissed Midorima, tongues lapping at each other. Takao pulled away for a brief second to breathe and kissed Midorima again. Takao finally pulled away, leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Takao pulled out of Midorima and replaced his dick with a vibrator and set the vibrator to max.

“Fix yourself, Shintaro. But don’t forget, you’re not allowed to remove that vibrator.” Takao said then smiled.

“Y-Yes.. A-Aaah! Yes… Master…” Midorima replied.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And there you go... Forgive me TT___TT But!!! I'll update this probably after the 16th because of stuff... haha
> 
> Oh, and if you have any... um... suggestions of what you want to happen in the next chapters, you can leave an ask on my Tumblr account at kuroko-seijuuro.tumblr.com :) I probably need a lot of suggestions
> 
> P.S. *in Sakurai Ryo's voice* SUMIMASEEEEEEN~~!!!


End file.
